The present disclosure relates generally to linear address space management, and more particularly, to adaptive statistics for determining linear address space biasing.
In computing environments, memory refers to physical devices used for the temporary or permanent storage of data, instructions, and computer programs. Memory is commonly used in various digital electronic devices, such as computers.
The term “primary memory” is often associated with addressable semiconductor memory which includes integrated circuits (ICs) having silicon-based transistors and other components. The semiconductor memory is organized into memory cells, each of which stores one binary bit (0 or 1), and these cells are then grouped into words of a fixed word length. Memory addresses are fixed-length sequences of bits conventionally displayed and manipulated on the memory device. A digital electronic device such as a computer's memory consists of many memory locations, each having a physical address which enables other devices to use and access them.